My Fair Vampire
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Ninth in my post-"Sonata" series. Josef has agreed to turn Simone, but naturally things are not quite that simple. Simone has a mind of her own, and may very well be Eliza Doolittle to Josef's Henry Higgins. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is really turning out to be a challenge to write. I'm so used to Mick's "voice" in my head, that it's been tough getting inside Josef's. That being said, I'm enjoying the alternate p.o.v.—it's definitely keeping me from becoming bored. I hope you feel the same after reading this first chapter.

**JOSEF**

Sometimes I just want to pull that stick from Mick's ass and stab him in the heart with it. Now was one of those times, as he laid down his impossible poker hand and taunted us around the Cuban between his teeth. "Read 'em and weep, boys." The frustrated groans of the other guys filled my office as Mick pulled the blood vials from the pot to join the huge pile in front of him.

"Well, I'm out," Guillermo said, looking morosely from his pitiful pair of Jacks to the empty place where his vials had been. I liked Guillermo; he wasn't a whiner. Logan, on the other hand…

"You cheated, Mick. I don't know how, but you did. You know the statistical impossibility of being dealt a royal flush?"

"I was never good at math, Logan," came Mick's dry reply.

"I don't know why I always come back for more of this abuse. It's always either you or Kostan who takes all my money." Logan was such a pussy. If he wasn't a friend of Mick's, I'd gladly rip his throat out.

"Hey, I took your money _last_ week," Daryl Morgan countered, shifting to get comfortable, even in one of the huge leather chairs that surrounded my custom-made mahogany conference table. Morgan was like a big, friendly bear with muscles on muscles and the kind of laid-back, no-nonsense manner I respected in a mountain. And his wife was really hot.

Logan was back to his bitching and I was concentrating on ignoring him as the game broke up. It was about four in the morning, and I wondered if Simone had gotten home all right after her girls' night with Beth. It was supposed to be like a bachelorette party, a sort of last hurrah at Simone's favorite restaurant, where the plan was to gorge herself on steak and lobster before she started her new life as a vampire. Nothing but blood and booze for her from here on in. I sighed and absently waved goodbye to my poker night buddies, except a concerned Mick, who stayed behind.

"You were off your game tonight, Josef," he was saying, while filling a felt, drawstring bag with the vials of rare blood types. "Normally I don't annihilate you quite so completely." What made Mick my best friend, despite the age difference, was how well we understood each other. He'd given me an opening to spill my guts without prying into my business.

"Maybe I still haven't recovered from my recent bout with the human condition," I said, referring to the last few months when I'd been on Mick's so-called cure for vampirism. Oh, I'd been human alright; I still had the scars to prove it.

"Or maybe you're just nervous about turning Simone tomorrow night." I take back what I said about minding his own business.

I took a fortifying drink of Scotch, and tried for nonchalance. "I'm not worried a bit, Mick. Fangs in, fangs out. She drinks my blood—yada, yada, yada."

I couldn't miss Mick's knowing smirk, the bastard. Now he was going to try to say something reassuring and helpful to try to put me at ease with this horrible mistake I was about to make.

"Have you worked out the details? I mean, romantic or clinical? Jugular or wrist? You already said you didn't want witnesses, but do you want some sort of reception afterwards?"

_Huh? _"What are you, a wedding planner? What difference does it make? I'm killing the woman I love and turning her into a blood-sucking monster. Who the hell cares how romantic I am about it?"

Mick snuffed out his cigar, contemplating me like a bug under a microscope. "Simone is gonna care," he said quietly. Boy Scout Mick was absolutely no fun.

"You're probably right," I admitted reluctantly. I guess I should think seriously about what he asked. Normally, I have some lackey see to the details of things, but I suppose this wasn't an occasion where I could do that. Or was it? An inspiration hit me. "Hey! You wanna be my best man? Or maybe you'd be called my _second_. I don't know."

"Your what? You're not getting married, and you said you didn't want any witnesses, so _best man_ at what? Between the two of us, I'm clearly already the 'best man.' And while you are technically killing someone, I'm not going to replace you if something goes wrong, so a _second_ wouldn't be required. Besides, I'm not too sure either Simone or Beth would be cool with my being there. "

This hedging he was doing told me he truly didn't want to be there for the blessed event. Some friend he was.

"No, I don't want you to be present during the actual…turning…but you could help me with the specifics. So tell me, how would it be if you were turning Beth?" He visually blanched.

"If that ever happens, Josef, it's gonna be a long time from now." I could tell he was trying to decide how hard I was yanking his chain. I admit I was trying to draw attention from my situation and throw it back on him, but I found that I was actually curious about how he would do things. Go figure.

"Well, there'd be candlelight—"

"Naturally," I said, not even trying to tamp down my sarcasm.

"You want to hear this or not?" He was annoyed. Now Annoyed Mick was fun.

"Sorry. Pray, go on please."

Despite the dirty look he directed at me, he continued.

"Flowers maybe—whatever her favorite kind is. Maybe Champagne for afterwards—or before—hard to decide when. Some blood handy for when she wakes up…I don't know, Josef. Go with your own gut, I guess, and with what would make Simone the most comfortable."

"I take it the flowers shouldn't be lilies…"

"I guess it is sorta like a funeral if you think about it, but no, I wouldn't go with—" He realized I was making fun of the romantic picture he had painted. "You know what? You can plan your own damn turning, Josef." He got up, having finally had enough of me.

"Now, now. Don't get your boxers in a twist. Nerves make me caustic. I like your candles and Champagne idea. And you're right; I am nervous. The last thing I want is for something to go wrong. I've been in avoidance mode since I agreed to turn her, and I know there are practical considerations, but I just haven't had the balls to think about them." I was relieved to see Mick sit down again.

"No one says you have to do this, Josef."

"True. But it's time. We've been dating a few years and I don't want any more years to pass by before I commit to Simone in the only way vampires really can. Besides…she said she'd leave me if I didn't." It was a tough admission—one that pointed directly to my manhood.

"Awww…" He acted as if it all made sense to him now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed now myself.

"Just…awww…Never thought it would happen, that's all. So, does Simone favor a bull whip or a horse whip?"

I smirked. He certainly had me pegged. "We actually prefer a leather strap, but that's neither here nor there. So, where do I sign up with the Pussy Whipped Club, of which you are the founding member?"

He laughed. "I pay my dues every day, believe me. Welcome to the club, man." He leaned back in his chair, toasting me with a vial of his winnings.

"There is one thing that I did already decide though, Mick. I think Simone should move in with me, at least until she can handle being around humans without attacking them."

"Well, that's good planning. Have you explained this to her?"'

"Yeah, but I don't think she fully understands how out of control she's gonna feel. I may need your help with that aspect of it. It's hard to restrain a new vampire." I remembered my first days after I was turned. I was alone and it was terrifying. At least Simone had a choice in the matter, unlike Mick and me.

"I remember," Mick said simply. Given who his sire was, he didn't need to say anymore on _that_ subject.

"I'll need to show her the ropes. Have some freshies on hand to help with the training." I was finally getting into the details now. I guess the day before was better than the day after.

Mick made a derisive noise. "Kind of risky to let her feed on living people, don't you think?"

"I know a few guys that can take it. You'd be surprised how many humans I'm putting through college right now."

Mick laughed. "Wish I'd know about you when the War ended. I could have used the money."

"You wouldn't have been my type. I mean, you're pretty and all, but not nearly blonde enough for me."

"Speaking of blondes…" Mick was now seriously ready to take his leave. He got up, yawned and stretched. "I'd better get home and catch some freezer time. Got a big date with Beth tomorrow night. Our one-year anniversary."

"No kidding? She put up with you for an entire year? Wait—a year since you started dating, or since you uh—did the deed?"

His embarrassed silence spoke volumes. I grinned at his discomfort.

"I guess that will be mine and Simone's anniversary too now, or maybe we should call it her re-birthday," I continued, letting him off the hook. "Works out well—we can prevent the wrath of the ladies and remind each other to buy flowers next year."

By this time, he was at the door leading out of my office. "Just don't buy lilies," he shot back as he strode out.

"How about a tasteful wreath?"

I heard him chuckling all the way to the elevator.

With Mick gone, I was alone with my thoughts, a place I'd been trying to avoid the last two weeks. It wasn't that I didn't want to have a companion, especially one who understood me as well as Simone. And the idea that she would be forever gorgeous had its perks too. What I didn't want was for things to end badly. I'm not just talking about the actual turning, which had dangers in itself, but the idea of being responsible and bound to someone for the rest of what could be our very long lives—well, that had the potential to be a disaster of Biblical proportions. I mean, I'd seen Mick and Coraline nearly kill each other in just the thirty-odd years they were married. And the Monaghans, married and remarried for more than a century, pointlessly wasting their lives by cheating with freshies and going out in a blaze of dishonor. I'd seen too many similar examples over the years. Not the way I wanted things to go for Simone and me.

So why, you may be asking, did I agree to turn Simone? Good question. I guess I could blame it on my recent experience as a human. I re-learned how fragile human life is, and I didn't want to lose another person I loved to something as tragic and unnecessary as mortality. Simone was aging, and I was not. The fact that she wanted to change for me, to give up all the benefits of being human, greatly appealed to my ego, I can't deny it. The real reason for my desire to change her? I was in love with her, plain and simple. She was the first woman since Sarah to have completely bewitched me, obsessed me, enslaved me. Mick was right—I was totally whipped, and gladly. But could this feeling last an eternity? I guess I was about to find out.

A/N: So, what do you think? Please let me know. Reviews to me are like blood to a vampire, only not as icky and messy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so pleased with the positive response I received for my first chapter—thanks ever so to those who took time to review. I'm hopeful you'll like Chapter 2 just as well, and that I can give insight into another side of Josef that we only got brief glimpses into on the show. I believe Josef is a romantic at heart, that his sarcastic exterior is just a cover for his true nature. This is just one of the reasons he and Mick relate so well, in my opinion. I hope you agree.

Chapter 2

Everything was ready for her--Mick would be so proud. There were candles, flowers (her favorite apricot roses), and Champagne chilling in an ice bucket. The bed I only used when Simone came to visit was made up with silk sheets and plenty of pillows. All that was missing was the girl. My employees were out of the house, including my butler, Niles. It would be just the two of us when I killed her. That wasn't really a comfort somehow.

I mean, I'd killed plenty of people—either personally or by contract—so why should this be any different? Sucking someone dry was easy enough. Tasty, too. I'd only have one extra step to take tonight—letting her drink my blood afterwards when her heart was barely beating. Holding her as she crossed from living to dead to undead. Waiting for her to awaken so I could have my first glimpse of her silvery eyes and protruding fangs. But what if those beautiful eyes never opened again? Was I cursed to create half-dead creatures confined to their beds for all eternity?

I hated being uncertain more than anything else. It goes completely against my grain. I've always had the gift of confidence as a vampire and as a businessman, which, of course is why I've been so successful. Not so much in my personal life.

I heard the soft purr of her Porsche and the click of her heels even before I heard her key in my door. I left the bedroom and padded barefoot down the stairs to greet her. My dead heart ached at the sight of her, and I knew this would be the last time I would see her in all her human glory. She stood in the light of the open doorway, beautiful, like an unearthly bride in some floaty, gossamer fabric of deep blue. Her light brown hair hung loose and flowing—she'd let it grow nearly to her waist--and I knew just how silky and smooth it was. The smell of her expensive perfume combined with the other unique fragrance that was all woman. All human.

The reason vampires are first attracted to humans is because of their smell. Blood, hormones, pheromones—all combined to create a heavenly bouquet of delicious humanity. As her scent wafted up to me, it hit me just how much I would miss that about her. And her taste, her luscious human blood—all gone, forever.

"Hi," she whispered awkwardly, as my gaze must have lingered too long for comfort.

"Hello, sweetheart," I said over the sudden lump in my throat. I stood frozen at the threshold, watching her eyes tear up as they met mine. She was the one who finally moved toward me, throwing herself into my arms and finding my mouth with her own. The sweetness of that kiss nearly had me undone, and I poured everything I had into it, savoring the taste that I would soon be missing, hearing her heart pound and trip in passion and fear. I tried to offer her comfort, but she was giving it to me more, I think, as her lips became less aggressive and more tender, her hands moving to my face, then up into my hair.

I was so wrapped up in her that I hadn't heard or sensed Mick's presence until he cleared his throat politely. _What the hell was he doing here? _I pulled reluctantly away from Simone and pulled her possessively to my side. It was Mick, alright, and he'd brought Beth with him.

"I thought I said no party, remember?" I stated, feeling Simone squeeze me a little roughly at my rudeness.

"I know. We're sorry to interrupt," Beth was saying, "but we just wanted to stop by to see if there was anything you needed. Anything we could do to…help."

"You mean you want to try one more time to talk us out of this," I said, feeling suddenly angry.

"Josef, please," Simone said softly. "They're just trying to be nice." I knew she was right, so I took a deep, unneeded breath, and pasted on a grin.

"Sorry. Just was hoping to…get on with things."

My eyes appealed to Mick's to leave us the hell alone. Thank God he was so perceptive.

"They're fine, Beth," he said, taking her hand in an attempt to pull her back toward the door. "Let's leave them alone."

"Sure. Okay. Just let me say goodbye to Simone. I know it's going to be awhile before I can see her."

"Unless we have you over for dinner," I said, smiling at her startled expression. I caught Mick's twitching lips and smiled even wider, thankful suddenly for the comic relief they'd just provided me.

Simone released me and went into Beth's arms. They hugged like long-lost sisters and I heard Beth whisper into her ear: "It's not too late…"

I felt myself holding my breath, a long-held remnant of my human self. Was I worried she would back down, or hopeful that she would? I relaxed when I heard her soft reply: "This is what I want, Beth. I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise."

Both girls were crying now. "You'd better." Beth hugged her one more time, letting her friend go reluctantly, squeezing her hands once more before turning her attention to me. Next thing I knew, Beth was squeezing _me_, and the full force of my long attraction to her hit me all at once. From the moment I'd first met her, I was in awe of her angelic beauty, the smell of her rare blood and her fearless loyalty to Mick. Had he not seen her first, I would have found great joy in her arms, I've no doubt. I'd only been brave enough to touch her hand in the past, for fear I would betray Mick in the worst way. Nothing prepared me for the overwhelming sensation of a warm, sweet-smelling Beth in my arms, the feel of her delightful curves pressing against me. I breathed her in deeply, savoring the moment despite the witnesses around us.

"You take good care of her, Josef, or I'll get the biggest stake I can find…" There was an awkward moment when she tried to pull away and I held on a little too tightly. Mick caught my eye and frowned at me, stepping in to free his woman gently from my grasp. I'd successfully hidden my attraction for over a year now, but suddenly my secret was out, and I smirked when I saw the moment realization struck him. I'd have to explain to him later that it was just a physical thing; Simone was the one I loved. His surprised expression was priceless, however, and I laughed aloud.

"Uhh…let's go, Beth." Clueless Beth smiled at Simone and me through her tears as if we were leaving on a long journey, which I suppose, was exactly like what this would be.

"Thanks, guys," I said sincerely, feeling suddenly happy for the first time since I'd decided to do this thing.

"Yeah. Call if you need anything."

Mick looked shell-shocked, and I spoke to him in low-frequency vampire so the girls wouldn't hear. "Don't worry, Mick; I've got my hands full here. You're a lucky man."

He nodded imperceptively and replied in the same way: "You'd better remember that, _buddy_, or I'll tear your fuckin' head off." Then, to my extreme amusement, he took Simone in a passionate embrace, kissing her cheek lingeringly and offering to rescue her from me if she ever needed it. She laughed and extricated herself from my best friend's arms, taken aback at his uncharacteristic vehemence.

I chuckled again, then spoke aloud for the girls' benefit. "We'll be in touch. Thanks again for coming." I was suddenly even more anxious to make Simone mine. I escorted Mick and Beth to the door.

Simone wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "We love you both," she called after them. "I'll see you soon." I shut the door before they could prolong their painful goodbyes.

It was once again just Simone and me, and I actually felt relieved we'd had the interruption. Things had gotten too intense too quickly, and I felt the need to go slowly with this now.

I smiled tenderly at her. "Now, where were we?"

"About here," she said, walking to me and kissing me senseless.

I decided that we should have the Champagne first, just to relax us both a little more. I popped the cork by squeezing the bottle with one hand, enjoying the sound of her laughter at my amazing feat.

"Will I be able to do that?" Simone asked as I filled our glasses.

"All that and more, my love," I said. Her eyes sparkled at the thought. We sipped our bubbly as we sat on the bed, her eyes meeting mine sexily over the rim of the glass. I was suddenly impatient and took her unfinished drink away, setting them both on the bedside table. I pressed her down on the bed, covering her body with my own. She reached inside the light robe I wore, and I felt like purring like a cat as she rubbed my chest and nuzzled into my neck, covering it with openmouthed kisses that were making me hot and cold at the same time.

I caught her wandering hands in my own, pulling back a little to look into her eyes.

"Simone. I know we should have talked about this sooner, but there are a couple different ways we can do this."

I saw her try to tamp down the sudden fear at the reminder that we were in this bed for more than one reason.

"What are they?"

"Do you want me to just dive in now or uh, build up to the big moment?" She considered this, and I could almost see those lawyer gears working in her head, weighing the pros and cons, thinking six moves ahead like a good little chess player.

"I assume it would be more pleasurable if you built up to it, right?" That's my girl. I smiled.

"Yeah. You'll be more relaxed so I'm sure it will be less painful."

"Less pain works for me." One hand slipped from between mine and reached up to touch my cheek.

"I trust you, Josef." Those simple words clinched it for me.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine." I brushed her lips with mine, believing my own words at last.

I untied her wraparound dress, pleased with this woman's fashion that allowed quick access to her body. Her dainty black lingerie joined her dress on the floor and her hands slipped off my robe, her heart picking up as she realized I wore nothing beneath it. I busied myself with her perfect breasts, taking their tips into my mouth as the sound of her panting filled the room Her hands roamed my body and my excitement grew, anticipation at what I was about to do making the familiar experience sharper, more vivid in its intensity.

"Please…" she breathed into my hair. I knew what that word always meant, and my mouth travelled lower till I found the apex of her thighs. My tongue dipped in to taste her and she moaned as her legs trembled. I was very talented in this area after four hundred plus years of practice, but it was always gratifying to hear the cusswords fall unbidden from her lips as I made her come within seconds, then come again seconds later. I retraced my earlier path up her body to her mouth, kissing her parted lips as she lay there in a daze.

"Such a dirty mouth," I tsked, referring to her very unladylike language.

"Likewise," she murmured, tasting herself on my mouth.

Our tongues met and sparred a moment as her small hand moved southward to grip me, sliding up and down til I thought I would explode. I let her have her fun as she took her turn making me shake and squirm before opening herself to me expectantly. Our eyes met and locked as I entered her and we groaned in harmony. I started a slow, slick slide in and out of her body, her legs wrapping around my waist as she met me thrust for thrust, pushing me more deeply inside with her heels. We built up to a frenzy, but I held back as usual, not wanting to kill her with my strength. I thought fleetingly that this would be the last time I would have to hold back, and the thought sent me over the edge at the same time she let out a string of profanities mixed with love words that never failed to make me smile.

Before she could come down, I knew the moment had arrived. Still joined with her, I moved to her neck, willing my fangs out before licking her sweat-slicked skin in preparation. My fangs slid in as gently as my body had and she gasped with the initial sting, then relaxed into it as I drank. Her warm blood filled my mouth, tasting sweet and thick, our recent passion adding a piquant tang like ambrosia on my tongue.

Normally I would only drink a minute or two, and instinctively she began to move away at the usual time, but I held her gently in place, feeling her heart pound again in heightened panic. I caressed her cheek and hair to calm her, waiting for her to stop me, but she didn't, so I sucked harder, not wanting to prolong this anymore than necessary.

Her last human words to me came out in a faint breath, no louder than the slow beat of her fading heart. "I love you…"

She was at the point of no return and would die forever unless I fed her my blood right away. I withdrew from her completely, rising to my knees and biting my own wrist. I could no longer hear her heart, could no longer see her soft breath pushing her chest in and out. Her body was growing cold now as I let a few drops of my blood drip into her open mouth.

"Drink, baby," I urged when I couldn't detect her swallow. I allowed a few more droplets to trickle in for good measure, beginning to panic myself when she continued to be unresponsive. I wondered if I could still revive her back to her human form, but realized I had no breath myself to save her. If she didn't awaken soon it would be too late.

"Simone! Wake up, sweetheart. Please…" I shook her a little in desperation, wondering how fast I could get her to a hospital. But I knew they could do nothing for her. There was absolutely no heartbeat, and her body was completely drained of any blood that could sustain her.

I sat back, my hands coming up to cover my face in anguish. It was just like last time. Just like Sarah. _My God, what have I done? _

I don't know when the tears had started falling down my cheeks, but I sat there like a baby, bawling into my hands, my body wracked with pain and guilt. I was an animal, feasting on this beautiful creature, draining her life away as if it had meant nothing. _Why the hell did I let her talk me into this? _

I lay down beside her still form, wondering vaguely if this was how that poor sop Romeo felt when he found his Juliet seemingly dead in her tomb. I reached down to pull up the sheet over her gorgeous naked body, hesitating a moment before pulling it over her face, looking down at her beauty even in death. I didn't have the heart to cover her completely.

"Ah, dear Simone," I paraphrased, smiling sadly. "'Why art thou yet so fair?'" Willie Shakespeare had been an asshole, but he sure knew how to turn a phrase. I kissed her cheek, my tears falling again unheeded onto her face. I closed my eyes and breathed in her fragrance, gathering her body to mine as I wept silently.

Then I felt it, the sudden presence of another vampire in the room with me. I turned in shock to find Simone's eyes fluttering open, disoriented and deeply silver.

"Josef?" Simone's voice lisped around her newly sprouted fangs. "I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my second chapter in as many days, so make sure you've read Chapter 2 first. I'm on a roll now and actually had to find a place to stop so I could post this before it ran too long. So you can expect another chapter very soon! Please review if you have the chance.

Chapter 3

_Oh, my God! It worked! _

"Simone!" I took her into my arms, holding her as tightly as I could, wonder and relief washing over me. Simone, however, had other ideas. I was shocked to say the least to feel her small fangs embedded none too gently into my neck.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

She was trying to drink from me! It took a surprising amount of effort to pull her off me, but she came right back, growling at me in frustration.

"I'm hungry," she cried, her words sounding awkward over her new teeth. I managed to keep her at arm's length while I reached blindly for the blood bags I had placed there for her first vampire meal. I put one in her face, unable to take the time to tear a corner or insert a straw. She attacked the bag ferociously, puncturing it with her fangs and sucking it dry within seconds.

"More!"

I gave her another bag, which she finished off just as quickly. She needed to replace the human blood I had drained from her, plus refill her stomach with sustenance that would feed her newfound strength and energy. I sat and watched with some amusement as she drank bag after bag, the blood dripping almost ghoulishly down her bare throat and chest, covering her lips and staining her hands.

The memories were all coming back to me—the voracious appetite, the hunger that felt like it would never go away. It was a scary, overpowering feeling that I had gone through alone. I was definitely going to be a responsible sire and get her acclimated and prepared for the new life that awaited her.

She sat back at last, satiated for now, breathing heavily air she no longer needed. We were still both naked, and she looked down at herself in horror. I guess stage two was coming—fear of what she'd become. Her eyes were still wild and her hair floated around her, the front lengths matted from drying blood. She jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall, seeing the new vampire for the first time. By her gasp, I could tell she didn't like what she saw.

"Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up." I threw on my robe and ushered her into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it in the sink. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, moving in closer to study her silver eyes, to touch her bloody fangs in awe.

She let me wipe her face a moment before taking the towel from my hand and rubbing at her torso and hands, violently trying to wash away the remnants of her feeding frenzy.

"You okay?" I ventured, as her silence stretched out, and she still wiped at herself despite her cleanliness. I stilled her hands and took the towel away.

"I don't know. I feewl tho…thrange. All my thenthes are working in overdwive—" Her hands came up to her mouth in embarrassment. She hadn't mastered the fine art of talking with fangs. Some of her words were slurred or lisped; we'd have to work on that. I smiled gently.

"Will yourself to retract your fangs and you can speak normally and look human." I watched her close her eyes and concentrate, her eyes flying open when she felt herself take on human form again. She looked in the mirror, at what appeared to be the old Simone, seemingly relieved to find herself looking back. Then she began experimentally lowering and raising her fangs, watching her eyes go from blue to silver to blue, over and over again. At last she settled on her "normal" face again, smiling at me in the mirror.

"You did it, Josef! I can't believe I'm—I'm a--"

"Vampire?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, covering my face with kisses. In that moment I allowed myself to feel the joy of what I had done. I'd given myself a companion for life, given Simone the gift of immortality, a gift I had always reveled in, despite the minor drawbacks that vamps like Mick always dwelled on. I loved being a vampire, and I was going to teach Simone to love it too.

Then, like a switch was thrown, Simone's happy kisses suddenly turned serious and passionate, and next thing I knew she was attacking me in a different way right on the bathroom floor. Oh, how could I have forgotten stage three? Increased sexual appetite. When she had tried Black Crystal a few months ago, I'd enjoyed the best sex of my life. This had in no way prepared me for vampire Simone's prowess.

I was licked and sucked from stem to stern. I lost track of the number of orgasms I had, and I laughed in glee every time one of hers hit her, her expletives echoing with the bathroom's great acoustics. Every time I tried to put myself on top, she overpowered me and arranged me in the position she wanted me in. I finally stopped fighting it and just let her use me any way she liked. I had bite marks all over my body where her fangs dug in at her moments of release, and my ass was covered in bathroom carpet burn from hell. I was black and blue from being thrown against the toilet bowl or slammed against the wall. Thank God for vampire stamina and healing power.

Finally, she seemed sated for the moment, at least sexually. The blood she'd drunk from me, while carrying aphrodisiac properties, did nothing to slake a vampire's thirst. All the energy she'd expended with our little sexathon needed replenishing, so I rushed downstairs to the kitchen, returning with my arms filled with blood bags for both of us.

After we ate—Simone much more delicately this time--we rose and took a cold shower. She let me take control this time, and I took her against the wall of the shower, starting out slow and easy, loving how I didn't have to hold back as our passion rose to the point where her head banged against the tile with each thrust. We came together, sinking our fangs into each other's necks, falling to the floor in exhaustion as the icy water continued to pelt us from all sides.

"Sonofabitch," I muttered in awe, looking at her and smiling, then laughing with all the exuberance I was feeling.

"You can say that again," she replied tiredly. "Actually, those were my own words a time or two."

"Yeah, you have a mouth like a sailor. I love you for that."

"Do you?" she asked me seriously. "Do you still, now that my body is cold and I can no longer give you human blood?"

I pulled her close to me again, smoothing back her sodden hair so I could look into her eyes. "I fell in love with _you_, Simone, and would have had you been either a vampire or a human. You get me. You don't put up with my shit. I like that in a woman."

She reached up and kissed me lightly, lacing her fingers in mine. "And now I can kick your ass if I want to."

I laughed at that very real possibility. "Yes, and what a scary lawyer you'll be now, too."

"When do you think I'll be ready for that? Ready to be around humans again?"

I wasn't going to lie to her. "It depends on how well you handle yourself around the freshies tomorrow. Could be days, could be weeks. I'll get Mick to help me with your training, so maybe it will go by faster."

"And my human friends, my family—they won't be able to see a difference?"

"Only if you vamp out in front of them or lose control of yourself. But we won't let you out in human society unescorted until we're sure you're ready."

Her family lived on the East Coast now, and she only saw them at Christmas. That was six months away, which was one of the reasons we chose to turn her now rather than later. She'd had a couple months of vacation time built up with her law firm, so she'd taken a short leave of absence without endangering her job or position there. I had promised her to make the transition as easy and seamless as possible. Most vampires were able to live among humans; I didn't see why it would be any different for Simone.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, enjoying the refreshing coldness of the water.

"You must save a ton of money on hot water heating," she mused softly, beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I know. But you should see the air conditioning bill." But Simone was already asleep. I kissed her wet forehead in contentment.

Sometime during the night, I carried her leaden body into the new freezer I'd had installed. It wasn't nearly my bedtime yet, and Simone's body clock was haywire now. It would take some time to adapt to vampire hours, which might be difficult to work around in her job. I had enough money for the both of us, so I was thinking of backing her if she wanted to start her own practice. My mind swirled with the possibilities.

I had to talk to someone, so of course, I chose Mick. When he answered breathlessly, I remembered I must be interrupting his anniversary nuptials.

"Josef? Is everything okay?"

"Oops. Go back to Beth. We're fine."

"That's okay. We were just, uh…finishing our uh…celebration."

I laughed at his discomfort. "It's okay to tell me you were in the middle of the best lay of your life and I should fuck off. I'd understand, Mick."

"That seriously has never worked before, Josef, and I actually _was_ finished with the best lay of my life. But enough about me. How'd it go with Simone?" It didn't take vampire hearing to hear Beth asking for news in the background.

"Flying colors, Mick. I couldn't be happier with how well it's going. She gave me a scare at first, when she didn't come to right away, but it's all good now. I was gonna ask you a favor. Could you come over tomorrow and help me teach her about freshies? And maybe in a few days she might be ready to practice vampire jumping techniques. Not my forte, I admit."

"Sure, man, whatever I can do to help, you know that."

"Is Simone okay? Is she frightened or confused?" That was Beth, and I could imagine Mick's irritation as she cut in on our conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Mick asked.

"I think they heard her in San Diego. Tell her she's fine. I'll have her call Beth tomorrow."

I had to listen to Mick relay the message. We were just saying our goodbyes when I heard Simone scream bloody murder. I ran to the freezer room, Mick and Beth's frantic questions emanating from my cell phone as I went. I threw it down when I saw the vision that greeted me. Simone was begging to be let out of the freezer, pounding on the door and sides in abject terror. I opened the top door and she sprang out with a burst of vampire adrenalin. I grabbed her and held her shaking form, trying to calm her down.

It was then that I remembered that Simone was claustrophobic. _Dammit! What a fuckin' idiot I was!_

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Shhh…Simone….it's alright now. I forgot! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She had settled down, and her tight grip around my waist was loosening. Then she promptly slugged me across the face.

"Don't you ever lock me in a coffin again, you inconsiderate asshole!"

I lay on the floor where I fell, staring at the magnificent creature I'd created, naked, beautiful, and powerful. Though my nose was aching and bleeding, I struggled not to laugh in wonder.

"I won't, I swear," I finally managed.

I guess I'd have to figure out some other sleeping arrangements.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Next!" I called to Niles, as Mick carted the third unconscious freshie from the living room. He took them into the adjoining library, where cots had been set up and other freshies attended to them with orange juice and cookies. I'd also hired a nurse in case we had to give anyone a transfusion. Simone was having a little trouble with self-control.

"It looks like the Red Cross out there," Mick said dryly when he returned to the room.

"Yeah, well I pay more than a t-shirt and a baseball cap," I replied absently. My eyes were glued to Simone, who was understandably frustrated.

"I'm tho thorry, Jothef," she was saying over her fangs. "Thothe poor people. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Mick wasn't looking too happy either. "You know, maybe this is a little too soon. I mean, blood bags aren't in any danger of passing out."

"This is the most basic thing a new vampire learns, Mick. Blood bags aren't always available. She's getting it. On the last one she used perfect technique with the wrist method. A few more of those, and we'll move on to the jugular."

"But I can't theem to thtop in time," Simone lamented.

By this time Niles had led another male freshie into the room. We'd run out of the burlier guys, and I had my doubts how the skinny kid who came in next could hold up to the blood sucking machine that was Simone. He looked a little nervous. I think he was a recent recruit; I hadn't seen him at any vamp parties lately. He sat down beside Simone and me on the couch. Mick had propped himself against a wall nearby, looking on in concern.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said to Simone, "Easy now. And listen for the change in heart rate." She looked at the boy—about twenty—and softly asked for his name.

"Zack," he said, his voice a little shaky as he looked at her fangs and eyes.

"Let me know if you thart to black out," she told him kindly. He nodded solemnly, gulping once. She gently picked up his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She'd been on the other side of this before, so I guess she understood pretty well how a freshie likes to be treated. Her fangs slid in after the initial breaking of the skin, and she began to drink. Zack groaned at her first touch, then his eyes closed and he began trembling uncontrollably, his back sinking into the couch. He moaned again in ecstasy—Simone said it was a very sensual experience—and then was silent. I figured it was about time she stopped; given the guy's weight he was likely in danger of losing consciousness.

"Okay, I think you should stop now," I told her. But by this time her eyes had taken on the lustful look we vampires get when are turned on by bloodlust. When she didn't let go, I reached out to separate them, but she wasn't giving it up. "Simone—honey—let go!"

It was like she hadn't heard me. Mick was there at our side in a flash, helping me to pull her off, leaving a jagged tear in Zack's arm. He was out cold. I called for the nurse so she could stop the bleeding before he bled out.

Simone suddenly came back to herself, bursting into tears when she saw poor Zack passed out and bleeding. "Oh, my God! That poor kid! Jothef, I can't do thith anymore!"

Mick helped the nurse get Zack settled in the other room while I tried to settle her down.

"It's okay. He knew what he signed up for. He's just a freshie, Simone. A dime a dozen. You just need more practice. We'll go for the jugular on the next one."

"No! I'm done with this! Thethe are people, for God thake. I'll thtick with bagged blood, Jothef." I wasn't about to let her give up. She was a vampire now, and she had to learn the proper way to do things.

Mick was trying to stay out of it, but his crossed arms and grim expression left no doubt of his feelings. I ignored him.

"You can do this. It's just trial and error. Trust me, baby. I've been doing this for centuries."

"I'm not hungry," she pouted, retracting her fangs obstinately and turning her face away from me.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair impatiently. "Just one more, and we can be done for the day, okay?"

She lifted her chin like a recalcitrant child.

"Next!" I called to Niles. The woman who entered was very familiar to me—a blonde who was frequently part of the refreshment service at my poker games. Before things had gotten exclusive with Simone, Cassie had performed other…services for me as well. She sauntered up to me in her sexy black dress and sat beside me, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, the touch of her tounge a sensual reminder of what she thought would be in store for the two of us. I glanced at Simone and saw she was no longer ignoring me. Her eyes flared silver again in angry recognition. I saw Mick's lips twitch with his own remembrance of Cassie. She and Beth had almost gotten into a catfight over him when Beth and Simone had crashed my poker party one time.

Cassie looked up, her eyes widening when she beheld the newly turned vampire. She apparently recognized Simone as well. "You turned her?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You're here for _her_, not for me. You don't mind, though, do you sweetheart?"

She smiled prettily at me. "Hey, if you're into the threesome thing, I'm game." She eyed Mick hopefully. "Or is it a foursome?"

I laughed while Simone fumed. "No. No extra services required today. Just let Simone have a taste of you, and you'll have more than earned your standard fee."

I looked at Simone. "We're trying for the neck now, honey. Just find the vein like I told you. It's larger than the one on the wrist, so it's easier to find. The blood flows faster, so you have to be very careful."

"Wait—this is her first time?" Cassie said suspiciously. "That will be double, Josef. I'm not risking permanent scarring or even death from some inexperienced vampire using me for her pin cushion."

"Fine. Double it is. Simone?"

"Gladly," came Simone's fangy smile.

I suddenly didn't like the evil look in her eyes. Mick picked up on it too, but it was too late to stop her once she'd pounced on Cassie. The freshie struggled and cried out as Simone bit her harshly, drinking for all she was worth. It was literally like getting a pit bull to unlock its jaws. Mick and I finally were able to dislodge her before Cassie passed out, and the girl stumbled from the room, hand tightly clasping her bleeding neck. Simone sat back with a satisfied expression, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That's for Beth, bitch!" she called to the freshie. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

It had been a long night. I'd finally gotten an exhausted Simone into the walk-in freezer off the kitchen—her new bedroom. I'd never had use for it, since I had no food to store there; it had come with the house. I'd had the thing serviced and cleaned, and it had just enough room for a full-sized bed and a small bedside table. While it was still a small room, at least she said it didn't feel like she was being buried alive in it.

I was tired myself, but after partaking of a remaining freshie, all I wanted was to kick back with a drink and a chat with Mick.

We went into my study, relaxing with our drinks in the leather easy chairs.

"This is a little harder than I expected," I said, deserving the award for understatement. "You think she's going to be okay?"

Mick covered his hesitation by taking a drink of single malt. "I have new admiration for responsible vamps who take care of their sires. I don't think I could do this, man. I guess Simone is finally is competent enough to use a freshie if she has to. But you know how I feel about that issue."

"In other words, you don't approve."

"I'm not judging you, Josef, or I wouldn't be here. It's just not what I want for myself. And she overdid it with some of them, you've got to admit." 

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm going to have to be on the lookout for new recruits now. Blood bags may be our only options for awhile." We were both lost in thought a few minutes, then Mick got up to leave.

"Can you come tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"What's up for tomorrow?"

"Vampire acrobatics," I grinned.

"Uh-huh. This from the guy who hires people to do his jumping for him. I suppose you're counting on my expertise in this area?"

"If you'd be so kind. You know how you like me to be in your debt."

"That's true," he replied simply. I walked him to the door, noting the light on the horizon that signaled it was time for all good vampires to go to sleep.

"Thanks, Mick. You went above and beyond today." His eyes were drawn to the approaching sunrise as well.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. " He started toward his convertible, then turned back to me in afterthought. "And don't think you're off the hook for that little display with Beth yesterday. We _are _gonna talk about this."

I just laughed. "Bring it on, Mick. I'll see you later." And I shut the door between us.

"Okay, repeat after me: seven smiling succubi suckled several screaming sycophants." Such was my speech therapy for Simone to help her overcome her vampire lisp. She laughed at the little tongue twister I'd come up with.

"Thath thutipd, Jothef. How about theven thilver thwanth thwam thilently theaward."

"Seven silver swans, eh? How boring. I like mine better, but whatever works for you, you have to get rid of that ridiculous lisp."

"Ridiculouth?" She turned back to human face in frustration. "You're right. I know I sound like an imbecile, but you don't have to keep bugging me about it." She regarded me with annoyance. "You've become quite the taskmaster, Josef. Why do I have to do all this all at once? I've learned the important things, haven't I? My jugular technique is perfect now."

I kissed her cheek indulgently. We were sitting in her freezer/bedroom on her bed, and she was drying her hair from her recent cold shower. Niles had moved all her things in there from the human bedroom we'd used, and she'd made herself at home in the unorthodox sleeping quarters. "Yes, you're incredible, and learning a lot very fast. Unfortunately, I'm not sure it's fast enough."

She stopped rubbing her hair with her towel. "What are you talking about? What's with the timetable all of a sudden?" At my silence, her face became firm. "Josef Kostan, spill it right now."

Yeah, there was something I was keeping from her. It had arrived in the mail today. I don't know why I thought I could keep this matter private from the world outside my house. It was an invitation to a reception given by the Vampire Council, set for next week. They wanted to welcome her into the fold, I suppose, and since I was a fairly prominent vampire in LA, they couldn't resist seeing my new creation. I'm sure it was as much out of curiosity as it was security for our community, but I did a lot of business with vampires so I didn't want to offend any of them. I briefly explained the situation to Simone.

"These are the same people who executed the Monaghans?" she said in disbelief. "Why do I need to parade myself in front of them? I'm not a trained monkey to be gawked at and show off the new tricks I've learned. I don't want to follow their archaic laws." Here was my little lawyer, making her appearance at last.

"If you're going to survive in this town as a vampire, there's a certain amount of ass-kissing you're gonna have to do, just like anywhere, Simone, you know that. And these are the most powerful vampires. Befriending them could open lots of doors for you businesswise, not to mention offer backup should you ever need it."

She didn't sound convinced. "I have you and Mick for that. Oh, and Guillermo, Logan, Daryl and Carrie."

"Simone, my sweet, we are all on the Council ourselves, except Daryl and Carrie. But even they follow the rules. It's not wise to offend the rest of the Council, and they won't hesitate to destroy any wayward vamp that threatens our secrecy."

"But I wouldn't do that, Josef. I've kept your secret as a freshie for years. I think I've proven my loyalty by protecting your way of life."

"How can I make you understand this? You are a fledgling vampire, prone to make mistakes. If you don't have the Council on your side in this, you won't have anyone to stand up for you if something goes wrong. And trust me, punishment from them is always either death or banishment. I for one don't like either of those outcomes for you."

I guess I'd finally gotten through to her. Simone was nothing if not logical, and I guess my words as well as my seriousness had swayed her that maybe I was speaking the truth.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, so what does this reception entail? Do we put on black robes and huddle round a human sacrifice?"

"If only," I said, trying not to smile. "No. Likely we huddle round cocktails and live freshies. They'll want to see how you're adjusting to your new life."

"Next week, eh?" She began combing her long hair in resignation, seamlessly changing eyes and fangs before reciting dutifully: "Thevin thmiling thucuubi…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do something in this chapter that I usually try to avoid—a lot of exposition. I would rather read (and write) dialogue than long-winded prattling, so I hope you forgive me for doing it myself. I guess once I got into Josef's head, I found myself interested in what he must be thinking about every little thing. More dialogue in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks in advance for any of you kindhearted souls who take the time to post a review!

P.S. A correction in continuity from my last chapter…The freshie character of Cassie was introduced in my story "Poker Night,"and was modeled after my daughter, since she is a fan of "Moonlight" and wanted to be in the story. Anyway, I wrote Cassie originally as a brunette, and she's suddenly blonde in Chapter 4. You can either chalk it up to the fact that fictional Cassie likes to change hair colors, or the fact that my daughter, a blonde, wanted to be brunette in the story, and I simply forgot. Oh well. Sorry, Cassie. So, without further adieu, here is…

Chapter 5

High atop Kostan Tower, the lights of LA glittered below us, and the moonlight shown down from above. At least I assumed so, since the only scenery I was paying attention to was Simone's lovely breasts as she rode me like a workhorse, her long hair tickling my thighs as she leaned back in ecstasy. God Almighty, that woman knew what to do with those hips. At just the right moment, she leaned forward and sank her fangs into my neck, and I really did see pretty lights. She collapsed on top of me, and we both lay there, exhausted. And that was just round two.

I guess you could call it a celebratory shag, since we'd jumped down to the top of my building from the slightly higher City Hall. On the roof of Kostan Tower was a swimming pool and a small park, where I'd instructed my assistant to leave a blanket, pillows, bottled blood, and wine. Mick had spent the evening teaching Simone the finer points of climbing a skyscraper via jumping from fire escapes to balconies. I'd met them on top of the City Hall building, and he'd left us alone to enjoy Simone's success, climbing and jumping back down the way he'd come. I'm so glad Simone wasn't afraid of heights. As a matter of fact, it was her exhilaration from her training that had her attacking me the moment we hit the ground, tearing off my clothes in record vampire time. She was amazing.

"Well," I commented from my place on the blanket, "that was interesting." She climbed off me and lay down at my side, her hair spilling over my chest, her hands absently toying with the hair on my stomach.

"I feel so…_powerful. _How long did it take you to get used to that feeling?"

"It takes awhile, but soon you'll be so comfortable you won't even think about how cool it is to jump from a building. It'll be second nature."

She laughed in disbelief. "Mick said you don't do much building jumping. Says you've gone soft in your old age."

"He did, did he?" I moved her hand to a place that would never be described as soft. "Mick's problem is he's got a bad case of Josef envy. And he's more of a hands-on guy. Whereas I—" I was becoming distracted by what _her_ hands were on, not to mention the sight of Simone's head moving lower, her tongue tracing the path to paradise.

"You what, Josef?" she prompted at my gasp. I could feel the hum of her voice vibrating through me, felt her smile against my thigh. Of course, I had _planned _to say something very witty and fraught with innuendo, but—believe it or not—sometimes…I just got nothin'.

It was the night of the Vampire Council reception, and Simone was ready to make her debut. Mick and I had taught her all the basic things a vampire should know to get along in vampire society, and hopefully she'd make a good impression. I had turned her; I would take full responsibility. However unfair, Simone's behavior would reflect on me, and could have far-reaching effects on my business and social life. But when I saw her at the top of the stairs, all my trepidations drifted away at the scent of her sweet perfume..

She was magnificent. She wore a blood red satin cocktail dress, her mile-long legs smooth and toned, her dainty feet encased in black high-heeled sandals. Her hair was pulled up high, then hung down her back in perfect ringlets. Long, diamond drop earrings brushed her neck, and rubies glittered at her wrists. Red lipstick threw her luscious lips in vivid relief against the vampire paleness of her skin.

"Well, aren't you a picture," I said, my voice trembling just a little. I was as nervous as if it were my child's first piano recital, and seeing her like this made me just as proud. She glided down the stairs to me, and I took her arm, leaning in to kiss her cheek and murmur love words in her ear.

I draped her decorative black lace shawl around her shoulders and grabbed my suit jacket. I looked pretty good also, if I do say so myself. My favorite Italian designer had expressed this deep blue suit from Rome, and it fit me as if he'd actually been here to tailor it to me. I merely had my secretary call with my color and style choices, and two days later, Niles was accepting delivery at my door. It's good to be king.

Simone straightened my silver silk tie, red lips lingering on mine a minute. She pulled away, wiping at the lipstick she'd left on my lips with a sweep of her thumb.

"You ready?" I asked softly, half tempted to take her back upstairs.

"I guess so. I'm a little nervous, though. What if they don't like me?" Her words reflected my own fears, but I resolutely brushed them aside. She was perfect, no matter what the Council thought.

"Then I'll kill them all," I said lightly, so she would know I was just kidding. Sorta.

Niles complimented us politely at the door, holding it open for us so we could go out to the waiting limo.

"Where are Mick and Beth?" She asked as we settled inside and the driver pulled out of the circle drive.

"They're meeting us there. A little birdie told me Beth was dying to see you. Pardon the expression."

She laughed. "It's only been two weeks, but I've really missed seeing her."

"You've talked on the phone every day…"

"This from the man who both talks to _and_ sees his own best friend practically every day. There's some serious bromance going on between you two, and if I didn't find it so hot, I might be a little jealous."

Okay, she had a point. It was hard getting through a day without my daily dose of Mick repartee.

After that, Simone and I were mostly silent on the way to our hostess's house, a long-dead producer's old mansion in the hills just above my house. The new head cleaner was now leader of the Council, after losing the former leader in a debacle involving a vampire list and a crazy cleaner last year. As a result of that, Darryl and Carrie Morgan had resigned from the Council, leaving a few openings that had recently been filled by two local businessmen, a Hollywood starlet, and a replacement cleaner—vampires all. The rest of the Council, plus a few prominent members of the vampire community and their vampire or freshie dates, rounded out the guest list. Normally, I liked this kind of party-- open bar and all the freshies we could eat. It was a chance to schmooze and make some new business contacts, but for once, business was the farthest thing from my mind.

Mick and Beth arrived just as we did, and I watched with amusement as the girls practically squealed at the sight of one another, hugging and complimenting each other's dresses. Beth was gloriously beautiful, as usual. This time, in a tight, deep purple number that did wonderful things for that curvy ass of hers. Mick caught me staring, and I smiled mischievously for his benefit. _Oh, that "talk" would be coming much sooner than expected, _I thought, and laughed.

As we made our grand entrance to the small ballroom, all eyes zeroed in on Simone. She knew many of the guests, but mainly as the role of my former prime freshie. It was amusing to think that the prey was now dining alongside the hunters, like if the gazelle suddenly started partying with the lions. It was a crazy world.

In spite of her nervousness, Simone was in her element. As an attorney in a prestigious firm (she'd been _my _attorney, after all) she did a lot of these meet and greet functions, so she fell naturally into the small talk and drinking these kinds of things included, despite the added element of vampire attentiveness.

And speaking of lions' dens…there were no secrets at a vampire party, no private conversations that wouldn't be overheard. Everyone knew when your last meal was, and with whom. They knew if you'd had sex recently, or if you were nervous, scared, or aroused. We vampires learned very quickly to keep our faces blank or fakely smiling at such gatherings—our one defense against the involuntary intrusiveness of our world. I'd told all of this to Simone, and she seemed to be handling everyone quite adeptly so far, if her mingling away from me was any indication. I stood with my drink and watched from afar as she wowed everyone.

Daryl and the lovely Carrie made their appearance. I realized that I had a lot in common with Carrie all of a sudden. She'd trained her husband when he was a fledgling, so would understand the special difficulties inherent in my own situation. Carrie must have realized this too, and drew me aside to commiserate with me. She was unable to speak vocally, but had the unique gift of being able to plant her thoughts in the minds of only those she wished. But she wasn't a mind reader, so I was in no danger of her finding out just how hot I thought she was, with her wavy princess hair and skin like alabaster. As her husband set off to find Mick in the throng, Carrie seemed to float over to me, taking my hand and kissing me on both cheeks, as the French were wont to do.

_Josef, it's good to see you. I guess it's been since our lovely trip to Paris, right?_

"Awww…Paris…the City of Light…and _dark _vampires with the penchant for fighting dirty."

She laughed inside my head—not an unpleasant sensation. "_All's well that ends well', as the bard says. _

She eyed Simone kindly. _You've done well with her. How is she taking to this new life? Daryl was very resistant at first, mainly because he was turned and abandoned so brutally. I suppose Simone is lucky to have such an experienced vampire as her tutor._

"It hasn't been without its difficulties," I replied, mindful of those who might be listening to my side of the conversation. "Mick has been a great help to me. I guess he's been the Colonel Pickering to my Henry Higgins, only slightly less annoying."

From across the room, Mick shot me a look. I nodded briefly and grinned behind my glass.

_Well, Pygmalion, you may congratulate yourself, _Carrie continued. _ If you weren't already in love with your creation, I don't think you could have helped yourself now. She's lovely. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and reintroduce myself. A pleasure as always, Josef._

I was treated to another brief kiss before she made a beeline to Simone.

Then Guillermo and his date wandered over to me. She was a Latina stunner with a sulky pout and a very short dress. It was hard to decide between ogling her abundant cleavage or the tempting mole at the corner of that pout. Guillermo cleaned up nicely—I hadn't remembered ever seeing him in anything but his blue morgue wear, or maybe jeans and a t-shirt. I had the impression he didn't like things like this, but was here to support me and Simone. My already high opinion of the man rose a notch. We shook hands.

"Josef Kostan, this is Caridad Hertado." I took her vampire cool hand and poured on the charm, kissing it smoothly while Guillermo rolled his eyes.

"Encantado, Seniorita. Su belleza eclipsa las estrellas en los cielos."*

"Gracias, Senor. Guillermo, you never said how charming your friends are."

"I never noticed it before," Guillermo deadpanned. He looked around. "Nice party. Now where are they hiding the freshies? I'm starving."

As if on cue, a dozen young lovelies, along with a few males, began filtering in through the side doors of the ballroom. One freshie, no doubt hand-picked as a test model for the guest of honor, went directly to Simone and introduced himself as Blake. He had the air of an aspiring actor, part Tom Cruise, part Colin Farrell—you know, the kind that makes the girls swoon? I was instantly and unaccountably furious. No one had cleared this with me. Because some eyes strayed to me, I realized that Simone wasn't the only one being tested here.

I was tempted to tunnel my way through the throng and tear her away from the guy, but I planted myself where I stood, downing the rest of my martini angrily. I picked up another off a tray as a waiter passed by with it, gulping it just as quickly, trying to temper my emotions before anyone noticed how pissed off I was. My mood didn't improve as Blake led my girl to a couch on the outskirts of the room, and I jumped a little when I realized Mick was suddenly beside me.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it," said my best friend dryly, following my gaze.

Guillermo was trying not to laugh, saw my expression, and wisely excused himself and Caridad, no doubt going in search of their own hors d'oeuvre. All eyes now focused on Simone, who probably was unaware she was center stage as she vamped out and brought the freshie's tan, muscular forearm to her mouth. I didn't even wince as the martini glass shattered in my hand.

TBC

*Joseph said in Spanish: "Enchanted. Your beauty outshines the stars in the heavens." (or something like that.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the first scent of the blood dripping from my hand, a vampire waiter appeared from nowhere with a napkin to staunch the cuts from the glass shards, and a rag to clean the hardwood floor beneath. Of course, the wounds were already healing, but that was the least of my worries. But thanks to Mick's calming influence, I was able to act nonchalant again, despite the fact that my woman was sucking the arm of another man—a very _good-looking_ other man.

"You'll notice _I_ made damn sure none of her male practice freshies had any redeeming qualities about them, except that their bodies contained blood."

"It didn't escape me," replied Mick with barely contained amusement.

I wanted to stop watching what Simone was doing to the guy, but it was like a car wreck, and I couldn't just look away. Even worse, it was like a _vampire_ watching a car wreck, and all the mixed emotions that implies. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit turned on by the spectacle.

"She looks like she's doing a good job though, eh?"

Mick nodded. "Great technique. She seems to be finishing up in time. I think this will reflect well on you."

I turned to him, the beginnings of a smile forming on my face. "You think so? Hey, look. She's detaching and he's still conscious. We did it, Mick."

"You said you could do it, Josef, and indeed you did. Quite an accomplishment in just a week."

"Yeah, look at how impressed everyone is. The room is just buzzing with all the admiration."

Simone seemed to be pleased with herself as well, and she politely thanked her donor. They both rose from the couch, the freshie casually making his way to the head of the Council, Simone returning to Beth's side. I noticed absently that Beth seemed a little green around the gills. I guess it wasn't every day a human sees her best friend drinking blood from someone else's arm.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Council leader, tapping a glass lightly with a spoon to draw our attention.

"Friends, please…let me take a few moments to thank you all for coming to support the Council, and to welcome a new member of our LA family, Miss Simone Walker." There was polite clapping. She smiled and indicated that Simone join her in the middle of the room.

"My expert freshie, Blake, has just reported to me that Simone's training has obviously gone well, due no doubt to the expertise of her sire, beloved Councilman, Josef Kostan!" The applause this time was thunderous.

I grinned at the adulation—much deserved, I might add. It had been no mean feat to educate Simone so quickly, especially with all her headstrong ways, and I'd taken many hours off from work to get her to this stage. As the Head Cleaner spoke, waiters appeared with trays of champagne flutes. I took one and prepared for her speech to continue.

"So won't you join me in a toast?" She raised her glass, as did her captive audience. "To Josef Kostan, and yet another great contribution to our community! Salute!" And she downed the champagne amidst echoing sentiments and appreciative laughter. I nodded with all the humility I could muster, mouthing my thanks to one and all, drinking my own champagne with gusto. I was instantly and completely relieved. I caught the eye of Simone, her smile now appearing much more forced. Looking back, I guess I could pinpoint that moment as the instant things began to go wrong.

By the time I got to the middle of the room, after glad-handing everyone in my path, Simone was gone. I looked around, also trying to hone in on her particular scent, but it was nearly impossible with all the other vamps in the room. Mick and Beth were off to the side of the room, totally wrapped up in each other by the way they were talking and laughing softly together.

I saw that the French doors leading to the terrace were open, so, following my instincts, I went outside. It was dark, save for the glow of the full moon, and Simone was in fact leaning on the railing that overlooked the city far down from the hills. But she was not alone. She was talking to her new freshie buddy, Blake. I was about to approach them, when I tuned in on their conversation.

"…I can't believe he is taking all the credit…I mean, I did all the hard work, all the practice, all the recitation of those silly tongue twisters of his. My God, I changed my entire _existence_ for him! The least he could do was to publicly acknowledge my role in this little experiment of his." I was surprised to hear Simone sounding so upset.

"I've heard things about Kostan," the walking feedbag was saying, "and what you're describing goes along with all the gossip. Sounds like he really is quite the asshole, isn't he?" It took every last hold on my self-control not to fly over and remove that perfect head from that weak human body of his. But part of me was suddenly curious how she would answer his slanderous accusation.

"He can be, like right now. He tends to piss me off without even realizing it. I don't know why it always surprises me that he can be so insensitive, but it does." I watched her wipe a tear away, and it was almost my undoing. I had taken only one step forward, when she turned to the human and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad it was you, Blake, who was my freshie at the party. It made me so much more comfortable that an old friend was with me." She pulled back and caressed his cheek. "A very good, old friend." And then she kissed him softly on the mouth. I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut.

"When I heard about your turning and this reception, I volunteered, Simone. I thought a familiar face would ease your way into the other side. You've come a long way from when you and I became freshies that first year." He laughed. "And here you are a lawyer, and I'm still feeding the bloodsuckers between acting jobs. Never thought I'd be feeding you, though."

She stepped back to the railing, but kept her hand in his. "Yeah, it's very surreal. So tell me, was my technique okay? Did it hurt too badly?"

He smiled. "You were perfect. And it was very…sexy. Feel free to put your mouth on me anytime."

Okay, that was enough. I couldn't stand anymore of either the sickening flirtation or the walk down memory lane.

"Simone," I said, making my presence known. "I've been looking for you. Come back inside and have some champagne with me."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Josef. You're interrupting my conversation with Blake, here. I'll be in in a bit. Why don't you go back and mingle with all your…sycophants." And she turned back to Blake and the view. I'd never been given the cold shoulder quite so succinctly.

I walked over and touched her arm. She immediately vamped out and gave a warning growl to me. Her silver eyes glowed in the moonlight, and her fangs glinted. A young vampire had trouble controlling their temper sometimes, vamping out instinctively at the most inopportune moments. I knew this, but nevertheless, my hand dropped as if I'd touched fire.

"Simone—"

"Go back inside, Josef," she said angrily, and I was pleased to note there was no sign of a lisp now. "I want to be alone right now."

"And this doesn't extend to freshie boy here?"

"Excuse me--" began freshie boy. One pointed look his way, and he remembered his place in the order of things.

"Uh, Simone, if you're gonna be alright, I'll just go inside now."

"Good idea," I answered for her. For good measure, I grabbed him by the collar of his Versace knock-off. "Blake, is it? Well_, Blake,_ you familiar with the La Brea tar pits?"

"Josef—" Simone snarled. I ignored her.

At the idiot's barely perceptible nod, I continued in my most menacing tone. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, or you'll be swimmin' with the fossils." I shoved him away and he stumbled backward with a satisfactory yelp before literally running back into the ballroom.

I turned back to said girlfriend, who by this time was beyond pissed off. "Don't even _think_ of saying anything to me. I can't even imagine anything you could possibly say to make up for being such a consummate prick just now."

I was never one to take hints from a woman, much to my detriment. "Look, he's just a freshie who overstepped his bounds. Sometimes they just need to be reminded of their position on the food chain."

She looked at me as if I'd sprouted another head. "So that's what you used to think of me, right? I swear to God, Josef, I'm never gonna let being a vampire take away my humanity completely. Your arrogance is constant source of amazement to me. Vampires are _not_ better than humans, at least not where it counts."

"Then why did you want to become one?" I asked softly. I guess if they had an award for the stupidest thing ever said by a vampire, I would win that one, hands down.

She regarded me a moment in defeat, her face reverting to human form. "If you don't know the answer to that, Josef Kostan, you're a bigger ass than I thought."

I watched her, my mind gone blank with shock, as she climbed up onto the stone railing, tearing the side seam of her beautiful dress in order to do it. She looked down into the manicured hills fifteen feet below the terrace, then slipped off her sandals and threw them at me. I ducked instinctively, and when I looked up again, she was gone. I looked over the railing, just catching a glimpse of red satin as she faded into the trees.

"Simone!" I called, barely over a whisper. I knew ,of course that she must have heard me, for in the distance, I could hear her mutter: "Just you wait, Josef Kostan. Just you wait…"

But I don't think she was really talking to me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my second chapter this Easter weekend, so if you haven't read Chapter 6, stop now and back up, or this won't make much sense. Thanks to all my "regular" readers who kindly post after each chapter. Your input means the world to me. And if you've just been lurking, don't be shy—please, tell me what you think!

Chapter 7

Mick had known something was up, which was why he found me some time later, standing on the terrace smoking a cigar, looking in the direction that Simone had fled. He set two whiskeys on the railing beside the black sandals I'd set there, then followed my gaze in commiseration.

"What did you do this time Josef?"

I took another puff and reached into my breast pocket for a Cuban for Mick, then into my pants pocket for the end clipper and lighter. He lit up and we smoked in silence a few moments.

"Maybe _Simone _did something. That thought didn't occur to you?"

"No. And besides, she called Beth right before I came out here. She's meeting her at Beth's place. Beth took my car, so I'm gonna need a ride home." He blew a smoke ring into the cool night air, showing off the one skill I hadn't perfected in four centuries. That, and the art of male-female relationships. I sighed and blew out smoke at the same time.

"Naturally, I was the one who fucked up, Mick. It happened too fast for me to stop myself."

He laughed. "Isn't that always the way. Simone told Beth you threatened her freshie. You didn't bring up the tar pits, did you?"

Well, there was no good answer to that…  
"Ha. I knew it," Mick exclaimed, as if winning a bet. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I reached for the drink he'd so thoughtfully supplied, downing it gratefully. "Haven't we established that I _wasn't?_ I think the kicker was actually when I asked her why she wanted to be turned in the first place, if it wasn't to be more powerful than humans."

Mick whistled under his breath. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"No," I said solemnly, putting out the butt of my cigar with my toe. For once I didn't even care about damaging my shoe—that's how low I'd sunk. Then anger hit me like a Mack truck. "You know what, if women were more like men, there wouldn't be any of this shit getting in the way."

"Truer words, my friend…"Mick mused along with me.

"I mean, would you get mad if I threatened one of _your _freshies?"

"Would they have deserved it?"

I nodded. He shrugged. "Then I'd trust your judgment."

"Right!" I exclaimed, having hit on what I was beginning to see as the root of the problem with Simone and me. "And would you be angry if I didn't acknowledge your existence in the middle of a cocktail party?"

He laughed, seeing very easily where I was going with this, and agreeing wholeheartedly. "Of course not."

"What if I were teaching you something new?" I posed. "Would you be offended if I corrected you, or told you to work harder?"

"No way. I'd understand you were trying to help me learn. I wouldn't want you holding anything back, or worry about hurting my feelings."

"Exactly! The trouble with women is ,they really don't know what's good for them. And it's up to us men—the logical ones—to put things in perspective and keep the world turning without _emotions_ getting in the way."

My words hung in the air like our smoke, while Mick finished his cigar and reached for his glass.

"You are so screwed," he said dryly.

"Yeah," I replied miserably. "Don't I know it."

****

She stayed away three nights before I gave in and drove the Ferrari over to Beth's condo. I vowed this wasn't going to be a repeat of a few months ago, when my stubbornness had kept us apart needlessly over—well, hell—I don't even remember _what_ anymore! I just feared that I was becoming as whipped as Mick, which oddly gave me complete insight into what I'd ridiculed him mercilessly for this past year. Don't get me wrong—he'd _always _be more whipped than me, no doubt about that.

I looked up at the lighted window that was Beth's place, and saw the flutter of the curtain as Simone peaked out, then closed the blinds. I smirked. _The little chicken._

I went up the steps of the condo building, a quaint Victorian looking place that housed six units. I'd thought about investing in homes like this, but with the market the way it was…but I digress. Anyway, I got off the elevator and stood outside number five. I knocked once. Twice. I had almost gotten to three when the door flew open, and there stood Beth. Awwww…..Beth. Looking gorgeous as always and smelling twice as delicious. She should really wear tank tops and yoga pants more often, and her hair in a ponytail was too sweet for words. She had that cute, obstinate look on her face that told me instantly that I would have to turn on the charm to get back on her good side. I put on my most sincere smile.

"Good evening, Beth. Lovely as ever. May I speak with Simone please?" Okay, that was good. Very polite and humble, a compliment thrown in for good measure. And I was wearing one of my best suits.

"Josef. She's not here."

I scoffed. I couldn't help it. She was lying through her teeth for the little coward, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Beth, I know she's here. I saw her at the window, not to mention the fact that I smelled her the second I got out of the car. I'm not leaving until she agrees to see me."

She regarded me a little like a fly in her soup. "Fine by me," she shrugged, then closed the door in my face. I was rendered speechless a moment, then had to grin at her chutzpah.

"You know I could knock this door down if I wanted to," I called through the door.

"Then Mick would have to kill you, so I'm not too worried," came the sassy reply.

Okay. Politeness? Check. Threats? Check. All that was left was begging. In the immortal words of The Temptations, "I ain't too proud to beg."

"Come on, Beth. Please? You know I love her. I want to apologize to her for being such a dumbass. But how can I do that if you won't let me see her?" I knew damn well Simone could hear me too, so I was sincerely relying on my countless years as a negotiator to magically open this door, as it had always done doors for me in the business world.

A few beats later, and Simone's scent became stronger. I could hear her footsteps long before she stopped at the door. She opened it, and I was overwhelmed as usual by her beauty. Whereas Beth was petite and curvaceous, Simone was willowy and graceful. And also very athletic, if you know what I mean.

"Apology accepted, Josef. You've seen me, now go home." She moved to shut the door again, but my foot prevented it.

Cue the puppy dog eyes. "Simone. Let's talk this out, please," I said to the crack in the door. "Come home. Are you getting enough blood? What about freezer time? You've got to start taking better care of yourself—" She opened the door wider again with a sigh.

"I've been taking care of myself for years, Josef, long before I met you, in fact. Guillermo has been keeping me in blood, and has let me sleep in the morgue until my house is fitted with a walk-in freezer, so you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm no longer your little 'project,'" she finished sarcastically.

Guillermo was a bloody traitor. When I got my hands on him…

"Glad to hear it," I said tightly. "But what about you and me? We have some unresolved issues, don't you think?"

She looked deeply into my eyes until I felt myself squirm under her stare. I was the one to look away first. I couldn't recall that ever happening with anyone.

"I'm not a business deal you can work on, then close with a little negotiating," Simone continued. "You've got to figure out why you really want me back. Till then, I'm going back to work at the firm. You've taught me well, and I need to see what I can do without you." She saw I was about to launch a counter-argument, and held her hand up to forestall it.

"I know you love me, Josef. That isn't the issue. I love you too, more than the life I gave up for you. I signed up for forever with you. In blood, I might add." A trace of humor briefly danced around her lips. "Can you say the same? Forever is a long time, you know."

I'd said as much many times, but to have my own words thrown back in my face—there was no way I could answer that. She was right. Forever _was _a long time, and for immortals like us, it meant more than just the words humans say when they mean fifty or sixty years but rarely make it past ten.

I looked at the floor, listened to Beth's heart gently beating in the next room, heard the neighbors making love two doors down. I realized I couldn't hear Simone's heart anymore, didn't hear the shuttering breaths she took when she was nervous or turned on, could no longer hear her heart skip a beat when she first saw me. I hadn't realized how much I had relied on my ability to read her physical reactions to decide how to please her. Since turning her into a vampire, I had to trust only in her words and really listen to them now. I'd shot myself in the foot. The irony wasn't lost on me.

I met her eyes again. "Okay, maybe we both need some time apart to figure some things out. Where do you want me to send your things?" She reached out and touched me for the first time in days. I felt it like a stake in my chest.

"Keep them, for now. I still have high hopes for us." She smiled genuinely, but then I saw her eyes brighten with impending tears. "Don't call or come by until you can tell me what I need to hear, okay? And leave Beth alone, or _I'll_ sick Mick on you. Goodbye, Josef." She closed the door on me again, and I listened for the gentle click of finality.

I stayed there a moment longer, the proverbial stake still freezing me where I stood. And while there was no longer a heartbeat for me to hear, Simone's sniffles and suppressed cries may as well have been cannons going off in my brain.

I drove around the city for hours before finally ending up at Mick's door. I didn't want to go home to that big, empty house. Mick had just gotten in from a stakeout, and was doing some follow up work on his computer before hitting the deep freeze. I came in unannounced, as usual, but he'd smelled me down the hall anyway, so I never bothered with such niceties.

He didn't look up from what he was doing. "Simone still at Beth's?" He asked casually.

"Yeah. I don't know how much more of this I can take, Mick. I mean, how do you do it? Beth must not be that easy to get along with either, but you two seem so happy together. Isn't love supposed to make you happy?" Now this was rich--seeking dating advice from a vamp over three hundred years my junior.

"Ha! Now you know why we don't live together. Neither one of us is ready to be around each other twenty-four-seven. Our lives and schedules are too different. We'd drive each other crazy. We decided we both prefer long courtships. Maybe that would work better for you and Simone, now that she's a vampire, especially."

"Maybe…but I don't want her to leave. I've grown accustomed to seeing her around the place. It just seems so empty now. I used to try to fill it with freshies and poker nights, and even business, but nothing sounds like fun anymore. She's ruined me, Mick. I'm half the vamp I used to be."

He shut down his computer and gave me his full attention.

"Bullshit, Josef."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Bull. Shit. You're making excuses, subconsciously putting things in the way so you don't have to commit. Simone didn't ruin you—you're doing all this to yourself. Tell me, do you really love her? Not just that she's a good lay or you've grown 'accustomed' to her face—do you look at your future, no matter how long that might possibly be, and see how empty it will be without her? And now that she's a vampire, there's no hiding behind her mortality anymore. That excuse is gone. If you love her, commit to her, for real this time, not just to get her to stop pestering you, which I know was the reason you finally gave in and turned her."

"She was going to leave me if I didn't," I argued weakly.

"She's left you _now_, idiot. Why do you suppose that is?" He had a point, of course, but I was still resisting.

"Forever is a long time, Mick." It sounded stupid now, even to me.

"True. But how long will forever be without her?" He regarded me with pity. I hated pity. I got up and began pacing in just the way I knew irritated him, but I didn't have time to care. Then, I did look into the future, at my life without her in it. It wasn't a pretty picture. I could see myself, wandering aimlessly from freshie to freshie, one monotonous business deal after another. No love. No true happiness. Sorta like it was before I got serious with Simone.

I abruptly stopped my pacing, the tremulous fingers of destiny pulling me by the balls.

"Suppose I do want forever with her?" I asked tentatively. " How do I get her to believe me? She's very skeptical and angry right now."

He seemed to be considering my question very seriously. "She would probably only believe some grand, Josef Kostan gesture. She wouldn't buy the ring in the champagne glass or serenading her beneath her balcony. Those things just wouldn't be you."

"You're right. Nothing tacky and clichéd. Something big, but in keeping with Simone's style and grace."

A million scenarios spun round in my head, and my pacing commenced again.

"Hey, loverboy," Mick was saying as he went back to his computer. "Can you do your thinking someplace else now? I've got a lot of work to do before I climb into my freezer."

"Oh, sure," I said snapping back to the present. "Thanks, Mick, for the kick in the ass."

"You're welcome. Now get the hell out of here before I do it for real." But he smiled when he said it.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," I taunted. He started to get up and I was out the door like a shot. To tell you the truth, he was in better shape than me, and he very well could kick my ass. No amount of money could buy a friendship like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_One week later…_

I was in my office, yelling at my accountant through my Bluetooth, when my secretary buzzed me.

"Mr. Kostan, Ms. Walker is here to see you."

My whole body jolted and I was momentarily speechless. I clicked off my headset, and stared at the intercom. Simone was here. She was on the other side of my smellproof door.

"Mr. Kostan?"

"Uh, yeah. Give me a minute, then send her in." I removed my Bluetooth and tossed it on my desk, spiking up my hair nervously.

"Certainly, sir. Hey! Wait! You can't go in there—"

Then Simone came through the door amidst my secretary's impassioned pleas, gloriously beautiful in her extreme annoyance. She glided across the room, came up to my desk, and unceremoniously slapped down today's copy of _The LA Times. _My secretary's pale face appeared in the doorway, her fear actually palpable, at least to a vampire. I guess she'd heard what happened to my last secretary. I nodded to her in reassurance, and she quietly closed the door.

"What's the meaning of this, Josef?"

I reached out, hoping my hand didn't tremble, and opened the paper to the second page. I'd taken out a full-page ad, which I hadn't seen yet. I was pleased there weren't any typos, for why else could she possibly be mad?

_SW~_

I want forever with you.

_~JK_

"Isn't it obvious what this means, Simone?" I said casually, feeling myself holding breath I didn't need.

"It looks like it means you spent a lot of money," she said stiffly. "And the five billboards? Very expensive, I'm sure."

Yeah, they were. I'd rented them all along her route to work with variations of the theme from the newspaper ad. But wait—this wasn't going quite the way I'd hoped.

"Well, money was no object, sweetheart," I began, trying desperately to figure out what had gone wrong.

"The most original idea, I have to say," she went on, ignoring me, "was when I turned on the radio in my car this morning. Every damn station was playing a recording of you telling me how you wanted to be with me forever. I couldn't get away from it. For ten minutes, it was your voice, looped over and over. Now that must have cost a pretty penny." For someone so apparently impressed, she was none too happy about it.

_Shit._

"Josef, I don't need some grand gesture from you. I know you have money. You can literally move mountains when you want to. I don't need embarrassing broadcasts of your feelings for me to get the message. I mean, you may as well have gotten a skywriter to---" At my sheepish expression, she opened her mouth in shock.

"You didn't! Oh my God!" She turned away from me, and I could see her shoulders shaking. With what? Rage? Tears?

Oh, and by the way, Mick was a dead man.

I walked around my desk, prepared to comfort her in her disappointment. But when I gently turned her around by the shoulder, she was, in fact ,wiping away tears. Of _laughter_. As I said, she was literally shaking with it. Her hands went up to her eyes, wiping at them helplessly.

"Should I be offended here? Because this was one hell of an expensive practical joke, if you're laughing so hard."

"You are so clueless, Josef," she was finally composed enough to say. "Did you honestly think this over-the-top display was what I wanted from you? Your money can't buy what I want from you."

I was deeply hurt and offended. "Take away the methods, and look at the sentiment, will you?" I implored. "I said I want to be with you forever. Did you hear me? _Forever_. That's the one f-word I generally don't use, and you're throwing it back in my face. I mean, what the hell do you want from me?"

Oh, I was ticked now. What woman wouldn't be flattered by all the thought and expense I put into this? _This one._ This infuriating, impossible woman that had me by the balls. Well, no more. I turned my back on _her_ this time, walking toward my desk to prevent me from saying something I might regret.

She sobered immediately. "I'm sorry, Josef. I know your heart was in the right place. But—"

"I _have_ no heart, remember," I replied bitterly, turning back to her. "And neither do you now, unfortunately. I'm through with your ultimatums and your demands. I've got one for _you _now. Quit playing games or we're done."

Well, there were some words I knew I was going to regret later. She looked stricken at my tone, but dammit, I couldn't seem to help myself. She frustrated me more than any woman I'd ever met. But instead of turning tail and running out, like the old Simone might have done just a week ago, suddenly her demeanor changed, and she was advancing on me, a dangerous gleam in her eye. I stood my ground and, despite my anger, admired the way she moved now, stealthily, a vampire stalking her prey. I was immediately turned on. She stood right in front of me, as close as she could get without touching me. Her high heels made us about the same height, and we stared into each other's eyes , her scent engulfing me, making my nose flare and tempting my fangs to emerge.

"I'm not the one playing games, Josef," she whispered, lips faintly touching mine as they formed the words. I watched in wonder as her eyes turned silver and her fangs peeked out from around her blood-red lips. I smelled her desire at the same time I felt myself turn. Our mouths clashed together with a clicking of teeth, our hands diving into each other's hair, our bodies colliding almost violently.

Things happened so fast that I didn't even remember how, but suddenly Simone was sitting on my desk, her skirt pulled up to her waist, my slacks around my ankles. Our tongues tangled as I tore her panties away and entered her body with one smooth movement. We moaned in unison and she leaned back on her hands for support, my hands slipping inside her blouse as I rocked into her, our grunts of exertion filling the office. I watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, long hair brushing my desk with each thrust. I felt myself about to come, so I leaned forward, pushing her flush to the desk, my fangs sliding into her neck, drinking her thick blood as she approached her own release with a string of murmured profanities.

I shuttered and withdrew my fangs, allowing her to turn her head and taste me, our climaxes rolling over us in waves of pleasure. I gathered her to me as we rode it out together. Finally, I collapsed on top of her, for once unconcerned about her ability to handle my full weight. She released my neck and our eyes locked, watching in mutual fascination as our faces returned to normal. I kissed her swollen lips, tasting my own blood on her mouth.

"This isn't a game to me, Simone," I said softly, between sweet kisses. "I'm in love with you. I only want _you_, forever."

"Then start following your instincts—another vampire I know gave me that advice once." She sat up, pushing me up off of her and hopping off my desk. She kicked off the tattered remains of her underwear and readjusted her skirt and blouse, obviously preparing to leave. I was extremely confused. _What the hell just happened—besides the obvious, of course?_

I watched her walk back to the door, throwing words back over her shoulder: "Call me when you're really serious, Josef."

"But I am serious! I—" I looked down at myself, standing there like an idiot, pants still down, my shirttails barely covering my dick. I looked up in time to see the door close behind her.

When had this woman become more like…me?

And seriously, beheading was just too good for Mick St. John.

One thing was for sure—I was through asking Mick's advice about Simone, so the next person on my list was…Beth. I stood outside her door again, anticipation running through me.

"Who is it?" she asked from her side of the door.

"It's Josef, Beth. Can I come in please?"

There was a brief hesitation that was filled with the quickening of her pulse. I loved the fact that I made her nervous. Then came the clicking as the locks were disengaged and she opened the door to me. I wasn't expecting her to be in her robe so early in the evening. Then I smelled the unmistakable odor of Mick and sex, and realized she'd greeted me post-coitus. It occurred to me that she likely had nothing on underneath the silly poodle robe she wore. Her hair was tousled, her eye makeup smudged, lips plump, cheeks flushed and bearing the signs of faint beard burn. Mick really needed to shave for the ladies. I mean, the scruff was sexy and all, but…

"What can I do for you, Josef?"

It was so tempting to answer that question the way I really wanted, but I reminded myself why I was there.

"Simone's not here,"she was saying, wrapping her robe more tightly around her. I smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, brushing past her into her condo. "But Mick just was." I couldn't resist making her even more uncomfortable, and was rewarded with the lovely deepening of her embarrassed blush. I grinned but took pity on her. "I came for your advice about Simone."

Beth indicated that I sit on her couch and I did so while she automatically poured me a whiskey in her kitchen. I took it gratefully. Mick had trained her well. She sat on the couch beside me, the scent of well-loved woman still a distraction.

"I saw the billboards on Melrose," she said, trying hard to hide her amusement, but failing utterly. "What were you thinking, Josef?"

"You know how many times I've been asked that lately? That's why I'm here, Goldilocks. That disaster was all Mick's idea, so I'm seeking more womanly advice."

"Ha! You're so full of it. Mick would never have suggested something so…tacky…"

"Well, he pushed me in that direction, but that's beside the point. Please, for the love of God, tell me how I can convince Simone that I want to be with her for all the right reasons, forever."

She considered me seriously a moment, and I was surprised to my toes when she reached over and took my cool hand in her hot one. "Simone is a simple girl. She loves you. She changed her life for you. Now, it's your turn." With a slight squeeze, she released me, but not before I felt that squeeze all the way to my groin.

"What the hell does that mean? Oh, and _simple_ is not in my vocabulary where Simone is concerned."  
"You're a smart man, Josef—usually, I mean. I'm sure she's dropped lots of hints, as women always do. You owe it to Simone to figure this one out on your own. She'd see my input a mile away, and I don't want her to think I betrayed her trust."

I regarded her quietly a minute, my admiration warring mightily with my frustration at yet another dead end.

"You're a good friend. I'm glad Simone has someone like you in her corner."

She smiled warmly at me. "She's easy to love, as you must know."

The faint sound of the elevator door had my senses perking up, as did the whiff of vampire and…Chinese food? A slow grin made its way across my face as I regarded Beth, who must have known the instant I sensed his return.

"Why didn't you tell me Mick was bringing back dinner?"

She returned my smile smugly, the little vixen. She shrugged. "You didn't ask. And what can I say? An angry Mick is a sexy Mick."

I chuckled. "You know what? You're right about that."

We were both laughing as Mick opened the door, taking in our cozy position on the couch, my half-empty glass on the coffee table.

"Hi, honey. You're home," I said mockingly, just to annoy him further. Beth's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Josef," came his gruff, suspicious tone. "What are you doing here?"

"My, my, my. Such terrible manners. Just having my weekly visit with Beth. Didn't know you'd be back so soon, however."

He set the white bags of Chinese takeout on Beth's kitchen counter, while Beth reached over and punched me quietly but firmly in the arm. It only made me grin wider.

"Josef was just leaving," Beth ventured, eyes narrowing at me. I made no move to get up.

"No, I wasn't. Please, join us Mick."

He sat down in a nearby chair, Beth rising at once to go sit on his lap. Purely for my benefit, I'm sure. Mick's eyes softened at once and he kissed her lips possessively. I watched them with envy.

"Since your advice about Simone was so crappy, I came to Beth. She's no help either."

"I didn't tell you to take out a full-page ad in the paper or hire a skywriter, you dumbass. The way to a woman's heart isn't through embarrassment."

"Now you tell me. You said a 'grand gesture.' I picked the grandest gestures I could think of."

"_Gesture_, Josef. Singular. You've heard of overkill?"

"I'm a vampire, Mick. There's no such thing."

He shook his head at me. "I only hope you haven't ruined everything with her now."

"He hasn't," injected Beth. I smiled warmly at her encouragement. "You should just go talk to her, Josef. Really talk to her. Things will work out. You'll see." I guess that was my cue to leave. I finished my drink and rose from the couch, jealous of the obvious domesticity of the lovebirds before me.

"Thanks for the drink, Beth," I said. She rose and gave me a brief hug while Mick looked on unhappily.

"I'll walk you out," he said ominously. Uh-oh. Here it comes. The _talk_.

I didn't have to wait long. It started in the elevator.

"These little visits with Beth behind my back have got to stop, Josef."

" You saying you don't trust your girlfriend with me?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying. I'm not kidding about this."

"Look, Mick, you don't have to _say _anything. Beth's place fairly reeks of where you've left your mark in every corner."

True to his word, he walked me all the way out of the condo to where my car was parked out front.

"You really need to stop looking at her like you want to fuck my girlfriend every time you see her. It's not conducive to our friendship continuing."

"I've controlled myself since the moment I met her and knew you'd staked your claim, but I can't help it if your girlfriend is hot. Don't tell me you haven't had similar thoughts about Simone."

His silence spoke volumes. "We're men first, Mick. Part of our brains will always occupy our dicks, vampire or not. You never would have even guessed what I was thinking if you hadn't caught me in a moment of weakness that night I turned Simone. I would never betray you in that way, just like I know you won't be jumping Simone next time I'm outta town."

He was sizing me up, pondering my words, weighing them against our longstanding friendship.

"Don't let some broad come between us, Mick, even a broad as incredible as Beth."

He sighed and looked away from me. "I'm sorry, Josef. You just really threw me off balance that night. I never would have guessed in a million years that you had a thing for Beth. It scared me a little."

"I don't have a 'thing' for Beth. I find her attractive—end of story. Besides, you know what a lusty fellow I am, a connoisseur of true beauty. But I swear—it will never go any further than that." I reached out my hand to him, the thought of losing his friendship over this suddenly hitting me like a physical blow.

Then he took my hand and shook it, looking me dead in the eye. "Maybe I won't worry so much once you have Simone firmly in the bag. So, get your head out of your ass and go get her." You have no idea how good it felt to be insulted by him again. I laughed in relief, getting into my car and starting it up, revving the engine as I rolled down the window.

"So, are we good?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah—we're good. But seeing Beth, you have to understand how protective she makes me feel."

"I said it before, Mick. You're a lucky man."

"That I am, my friend. Now go find your own luck." I waved and pulled away from the curb onto Beth's quiet street. I guess that wasn't really the time to tell him how I'd slept with Coraline the year before they met. Maybe I'd tell him sometime, after say, another hundred years?

TBC

A/N: Please review this for me. I really struggled with this chapter and would love to have your feedback. Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9 Conclusion and Epilogue

A/N: Well, here it is: _The Conclusion_. I've posted two chapter since Friday, so please go back if you aren't caught up. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

_The next night…_

I pulled into the driveway of Simone's oceanside home, noting that while her Porsche was there, the front of the house was dark. I sat there a moment, the ring I'd bought her heavy in my pocket, and not just because it was five carats. It was small enough to fit into a jeweler's box, but it was still by far the grandest gesture I'd ever made; maybe this is what Mick had meant.

I guess I was getting old and it was finally time to settle down. It sounds funny coming from a vampire, but I really was beginning to feel this way. I was tired of being alone and watching friends of mine so happily together, like Mick and Beth, and Daryl and Carrie. Freshies just weren't doing it for me anymore. Once I drank from them, all they were to me were pretty, half-empty shells. Sort of symbolized my life too, if I were really to get maudlin.

So what was it about Simone that had captured me so completely? Maybe it was because she made me feel figuratively alive after four-hundred years of being literally dead. Everything about her—from her smart mouth to her obstinacy to her beautiful brea--, uh, _face_-- made her the perfect woman for me. She'd challenged me in every way, even before I turned her. But now…my God, she was the Mt. Everest of challenges! She kept me on my toes, tested my sexual prowess, and kept me humble. Okay, scratch that last bit, but you see what I'm getting at.

So here I was, ready to take the plunge. I felt a sense of peace about my decision, because for once I was going with my gut where Simone was concerned, instead of trying to figure out what she wanted, or listening to everyone else's advice. She and Beth had both reminded me to use my instincts, and to tell you the truth, I was sick and tired of over thinking everything.

Turning Simone was apparently only step one on the path to eternal bliss for vampires. I realized I'd not taken the next step, and it all boiled down to this ring—the ultimate sign of commitment for humans _and_ vampires. I'd erred again on the side of gigantic, but I think Simone might forgive me once she saw it. She was still a woman, after all, and I'd never heard a woman complain that her engagement ring was too big. I smiled to myself, and got out of my car.

As I walked to her door, I delighted in the smell of Simone laced with the sea air, along with the unmistakable scent of…_human blood_. Simone was in there somewhere feeding, and, on closer inhalation, I detected it was from a very familiar freshie. I tried the door, and it was unlocked, so I went right in. A single light down the hall emanated from beneath her bedroom door, drawing me like a beacon. Well, that, and the very masculine moans I was hearing.

I was certain Simone must have sensed my presence, but as I quietly opened the door she didn't try to stop me or stop herself from suckling at the neck of that Blake person, the freshie from the night of the Council reception. I watched in an odd mixture of disgust and arousal as the man fondled himself through his jeans as Simone took her own pleasure from his blood. She was in complete control of the situation, still fully clothed and obviously enjoying herself, not touching him except from where she was drinking. Her slightly closed eyes met mine without surprise, seeming to glow in the light of the flickering candle on the bedside table.

She was about to release him, when, with a final moan, his body jerked in completion. She detached and licked his neck before pulling gently away, fangs receding now that her hunger had been slaked. Blake lay back against the bed, panting loudly, eyes closed, hand still at his crotch as he struggled to regain control of his senses. I knew just how he felt.

He was still unaware of my presence, but Simone waited expectantly for what I might do. I realized what happened here in the next few minutes would determine the rest of my life. I could grab the little bastard and pull him apart limb from limb, like I really wanted to do, or I could make a big scene by throwing him out of her house in an impressive display of broken glass and carnage. The possibilities were endless. Or…I could remember that Simone was a vampire, like me, and, like me, she indulged in the occasional freshie now and then. It wasn't like she was sleeping with him, and it wasn't her fault he got sexual gratification from the experience—freshies often did. So…what to do?

"Simone," I said simply, quietly. Blake's eyes instantly flew open at the sound of my voice, and he sat up, banging his head on one of the wooden posts of her bed. I'm sure he hadn't forgotten my warning to stay away from Simone, for I sensed the fear jolting his heart and pumping the blood double time.

"Uh…Mr. Kostan…I-I can explain…" he stuttered, one hand covering the wet spot on his jeans while the other comically held his head. I tried hard not to laugh as he got off the bed, backing toward the doorway like he was trying to evade a cornered animal. My gaze returned to Simone, as the ghost of a smile hovered around her blood-stained lips. She had still said nothing in reply to my presence in her boudoir, realizing like me that our future was in my hands.

"Blake, is it? You like to play fast and loose with your life, don't you kid?"

He swallowed hard at my menacing tone. "I'm really sorry. But when Simone called me, I had a hard time resisting her—I'm sure you understand. P-please--don't kill me."

God, what a pathetic human being. For a split second I almost jumped him—it would be nothing to snap his neck and drain him the rest of the way. I sighed in keen disappointment because I knew I couldn't do it—not with Simone watching, anyway .

"Just get the hell out of here before I change my mind." He stared at me in shock. "Boo!" I said at last, waking him up. Without another word, the idiot ran down the hall, the distant slam of the front door punctuating his hasty departure.

"Well, that was impressive," Simone said finally. "Your self-control, I mean."

I laughed and sat down beside her. "You have no idea." I automatically reached for her hand, pleased she didn't pull away. I brought it to my lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly. I was strangely calm about what I was about to do. It didn't even occur to me that she might say no.

"You look like a man on a mission," she said, observing my confident attitude.

(Brief A/N: I was listening to Pink's "Glitter in the Air" while I was writing this—a gorgeous song by the way. It inspired me and sets the mood for what's to come. I'll wait for you to find it on your iPod… Okay, you can go back to your reading now .)

"Yes, I am of a sort. But if you want forever with me, this is how it's gonna be, you know. We'll take turns being angry at each other over one thing or another, probably on a weekly basis. I'll get jealous sometimes, and sometimes I'll kill someone who pisses me off. I'll drink too much whiskey and overdo it on the freshies. I may gamble too much for your taste, and want plenty of nights out with the guys. But I won't cheat on you, if you'll promise to do the same. And I'll love you until the day I die, no matter what happens between now and then. Are you sure you that's what you really want from me, forever?"

"Yes," she whispered, the tears flowing down her soft cheeks. "I know who you are, Josef, and the only thing I've ever wanted from you was a firm commitment. You turned me so that could happen, but you've still resisted it, fought it, fought _me._ And I know forever with me will be no picnic either. I can be impulsive, and being a lawyer, arguing is in my nature. I will also be jealous of your freshies sometimes, but I'll deal with it—so long as you don't sleep with them—and I'll be faithful too. I'm going to want time with you—away from work, away from _Mick_ every once in awhile, to focus just on us. I would never interfere with that friendship, though. He's your brother, and I respect that, and I love him too. But I too will want time out with the girls, especially my new sister, Beth. And I'll love you until the day I die, no matter what happens. So, Kostan, can you handle that from _me_, forever?"

I pretended to consider it a moment, but it was so damn hard, what with the relieved happiness bubbling up inside me. I gave in to it and felt the goofy smile stretch my face as I reached up and wiped away her tears. "I think I can manage," I said, chuckling a little in glee. And then she kissed me, and it was like all the silly chick flicks I'd ever been suckered into seeing, all rolled up into this ball of joy that threatened to choke me, to overwhelm me in its intensity. I was so wrapped up in her, in the passionate mating of our lips and tongues, that I'd almost forgotten the ring in my inside suit pocket. That is, until Simone's wandering hand lodged against the unfamiliar bulge of that particular area. She pulled back from me abruptly, as if she'd been singed.

"What's that?" she asked hesitantly, no doubt recognizing the shape of a jeweler's box when she felt one. I reached in and pulled out the red velvet box for her perusal. I looked into her eyes. What she'd said was everything I'd wanted to hear. I'd meant what I'd said to her, and felt like I had already said my wedding vows. But a woman needed something more tangible, and the idea of her wearing my ring filled me with a kind of pride I'd never felt before. This was the moment my long life had prepared me for, and I couldn't believe I was ready, willing, and able to do it.

I opened the box, and like a sap, moved off the bed to one knee. She gasped, both at the sight of the huge diamond and the fact that I was actually doing this right. I felt myself trembling, and had to clear my throat before I could speak.

"Simone. I'm an ass, but will you marry me anyway?" The very balance of the universe hung on her answer, and she drew it out as long as she could, the sadist. I was about to give up and get up off the floor, when those sexy lips finally formed the magic word, "Yes." And then she said it three more times, kissing me after each until I couldn't stand it anymore and stilled her face between my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked her seriously. She smiled indulgently.

"You really are an ass—can't you take 'yes' for an answer?"

"Put this on, and I'll believe you."

She put out her left hand and I took the ring from its nest. I slid the pink, square cut diamond encased in platinum onto her finger, and it sparkled in the candlelight. More tears began to fall, and she reached up and wiped them away, from my cheeks this time.

"If you tell Mick I cried, I'll take it all back."

"Too late now, Josef," she said fondly, pushing me back on the bed. "Your life sentence begins now."

"Thank God I've got a good attorney," I replied saucily. And then our mouths met, and neither of us had any further objections for a very long time.

The next evening, Simone was at my place, and we'd just finished a very fulfilling shower in preparation for meeting Mick and Beth for cocktails. We were going to announce our good news to our closest friends, and hopefully turn it into an impromptu engagement party. I watched her in the mirror of the master bathroom, a fluffy silver towel wrapped around her as she fixed her hair into a deceptively complicated updo. Still naked, I encircled her waist and pretended to bite the back of her long neck with my blunt, human teeth.

She reached up and ruffled my damp hair, latching onto my eyes in the mirror, both of us reliving our recent antics in the shower. My hands traveled up to cup her breasts, and she leaned back into my arms, sighing in contentment.

"We'll never be on time if you keep touching me like this," she murmured. Her towel dropped and I continued to watch our naked reflections, my hands caressing her as my erection pressed into her backside.

"They'll wait," I said. With very little prompting, she braced her hands against the marble sink while I took her from behind, my eyes feasting on the sensual picture we made.

Sometime later I tried to control myself again as I watched her slip into her sexy little black dress, her makeup and hair perfect as always. A flash of pink on her finger caught the light as she put in her pearl earrings, smiling at me as I tied my tie with experienced hands. This was the very domesticity I had only recently envied when I'd watched Mick and Beth at her place. I could hardly believe it was mine now. That Simone was mine.

"Well, shit," spilled forth the heavenly words from my goddess. She was looking in annoyance at her pretty bare feet. "I forgot to bring my good shoes."

"Fear not, fair lady, for I, as always, am prepared for every contingency."

She watched as I walked to my room-sized, walk-in closet, going unerringly to a clear box nestled among the hundred other boxes of my own. I removed the lid and pulled out a familiar pair of black sandals, holding them before her in a flourish.

"Your slippers, Madame."

She gazed at them a moment in surprised recognition, remembering how she'd flung them at me before jumping off a certain terrace. "I can't believe you kept them."

I shrugged, a little embarrassed at my sentimentality. "Jimmy Choos don't grow on trees, you know."

"I wondered later, after I wasn't so angry, whether or not I'd hit you with them."

I laughed. "I ducked—I have the reflexes of an Amazon panther."

"Hmmm…" she said, sitting on the bed and allowing me to place her sandals on her dainty feet. "A _vampire_ panther. How very terrifying."

"Actually, I'm really just a big pussy cat." I looked up at her from my place at her feet, and playfully waggled my eyebrows at her.

She gave a sensual purr from the back of her throat, pulling me onto the bed by the tie. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," she beckoned.

We were an hour late for cocktails.

Epilogue

"But Steven, you owe me this, man," I said into the phone. "His name is Blake Emerson, and I want you to make him a star. I heard you were casting a no-name for that new vampire movie. He'd be perfect in that role, have a real insight into it, if you know what I mean."

It was great to have connections in the entertainment world, especially when you can call in a favor.

The director sighed into the phone, knowing full well I wasn't going to stop harassing him until he agreed.

"Okay, Kostan. Who's his agent?"

I smiled as I passed along the soon-to-be-former-freshie's information.

Nothing I hate more than leaving loose ends untied.

The End

A/N: Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It was fun to get inside Josef's head, but now I'm ready to get the perspectives off all my beloved characters.

Next up, the four friends take a road trip so Josef can meet the prospective in-laws. I hope you'll come along for the ride.


End file.
